


Eyes are the Windows to the Soul(mates)

by glassesgay



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There's no real conflict, but it all works out, everything gets resolved pretty quick, the main conflicts come from miscommunication, they're figuring out this whole relationship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: The lucky few who have a soulmate are born with heterochromia, with their left eye being the color of their soulmate's eyes and their right eye being their own color.Not only was Virgil one of the lucky few to have a soulmate, but he was given four. His left eye changed colors every time he blinked, rotating between his four soulmates' eye colors.His rotating eye colors caused him to be a bit of an outcast growing up, but when he finally leaves for college, things start to fall into place.This is the journey of five strangers finding each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 56
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [@strongindependentcheesecake](https://strongindependentcheesecake.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for beta reading

Virgil stared at himself in the mirror, watching his left eye. Right now it was a light brown so golden it was almost yellow. Virgil blink. His left eye was now a deep shade of blue. He blinked again. Light green. Blinked again. A deep, rich brown. Again. Back to light brown.

Virgil forced back the tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the pattern over and over and over again, all the while his right eye stayed a lighter shade of gray.

The lucky few who had soulmates had heterochromia. Their right eye is their own eye color while their left eye is the color of their soulmate's. Once you and your soulmate meet, your left eye changes into your own eye color.

Virgil was a special case. Soulmates themselves were a rare thing to have. More than one was almost unheard of.

When Virgil was young, his dad pulled out a chair and sat across from him. His dad explained that he had soulmates, and how most people who had soulmates just had one. But it appeared Virgil had four. Virgil stared at his dad.

"What's a soulmate?"

Once Virgil had finally grasped the concept he gasped and ran into the bathroom and blinked rapidly, watching the color of his left eye change.

A couple years later, Virgil noticed his dad would get embarrassed whenever someone brought up Virgil's left eye. He then noticed that other people talked about his eye as if it was abnormal.

Virgil didn't understand. People who had soulmates were usually seen as lucky and were celebrated. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

On the first day of school, his teacher gasped in surprise when she first saw Virgil blink. The other kids noticed her reaction, and as kids do as they see, followed in her footsteps and treated Virgil like he was a strange irregularity.

Very quickly Virgil himself grew embarrassed of his left eye. He felt guilty that he felt ashamed over his soulmates, but he couldn't help it. Every time someone noticed his eye color they all gave him the same weird stare. He couldn't stand being forced into the center of attention like that.

Starting in middle school, Virgil started to grow out his bangs to help hide his eyes more.

In high school, Virgil stopped interacting with people as much as to not risk more judgement.

He was an outcast, and all because the universe decided to give him four soulmates.

That's why Virgil so often found himself in the bathroom, watching his eye change color. It was reassuring to watch, knowing that there were actually _four_ people out there that the world promised to him would love and accept him.

Their eyes were so beautiful. Virgil already loved them.

But as much as he yearned to meet his soulmates, he was scared. Virgil had persuaded himself that these four people were the most wonderful people in the world, and that he was nothing.

He couldn't help but think his four soulmates didn't deserve him. Streams of thoughts constantly played on loop through his head. What if they already met and were perfectly happy without him? What if when they meet him they decide they were better off without him? What if they didn't love him like he already loved them?

Virgil sighed before pulling his hair back over his forehead and going back into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

What do his soulmates think of having four soulmates? What did they think whenever they saw his gray eye next to theirs?

Did they have to deal with as much judgement over multiple soulmates as he did?

Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts by his dad yelling at him. Virgil groaned before yelling back a response and dragging himself out of his bed.

*

College. The word made Virgil sick to his stomach. He pulled into the dorm parking lot and took out his car keys, but he didn't get out of the car.

He was here on an art scholarship, and he couldn't be more grateful, but the idea of college also scared the shit out of him. He took a shaky breath before opening the car door and dragging out his first bag.

As he walked into the dorm lobby, he kept an eye out for people with two eye colors. While he told himself not to get his hopes up, he couldn't help but watch for his possible soulmates.

He got his room key after an uncomfortable encounter with the dorm mom (why did she have to mention Virgil's eyes?) and starting lugging his suitcase up to the second floor.

His grip on his suitcase tightened as he thought about his new dorm mate. He prayed to god that his dorm mate wasn't a prick and that he wouldn't care that Virgil had four soulmates.

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it only to find his roommate hadn't arrived yet. He sighed in relief and dropped his suitcase on the nearest bed before turning around to go back and grab the last of his bags.

*

It was late afternoon and Virgil was in the middle of unpacking when he heard the lock on the doorknob turning. He turned around as the door opened to reveal his roommate. Virgil's eyes widened.

"Hi!" the boy exclaimed happily with a large grin on his face. Virgil almost died on the spot from the cuteness in front of him.

He was slightly shorter than Virgil, with curlier hair and freckles peppering his face, neck and shoulders. Virgil then looked at his eyes and his breath hitched.

His right eye was a light green and his left eye was a deep blue.

"It's so wonderful to meet you. I'm Patton!" he said happily as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. He hadn't noticed yet.

"I- I'm Virgil," he managed to stutter. This was the last thing he expected.

"Great to met ya, Virgil! I-" Patton turned to face more towards Virgil then stopped in his tracks and gasped. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Patton's face broke into a grin.

Virgil had to make sure.

Without a word Virgil went into the bathroom and stared at his left eye. Light brown. Blink. Blue. Blink. Dark brown.

It skipped green.

Virgil thought he was going to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" Virgil heard Patton ask in a soft voice. Without removing his gaze from the mirror, Virgil nodded slowly.

"I-" Virgil started before snapping his mouth shut. He had no idea what to say.

"Can... Can I hug you?" Patton asked. Virgil quickly turned his attention back towards Patton. He nodded.

Patton threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders and Virgil moved his arms around Patton's waist.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," Patton whispered in Virgil's ear. Virgil shuddered.

"Me too."

*

Virgil helped Patton bring up the rest of his bags, and afterwards Patton was insistent on taking Virgil out for coffee. Virgil agreed, but his heart was racing in his chest as he walked toward the student union with Patton.

Once inside the union they talked about whatever random things they could think of. Virgil discovered that Patton was also an art major here on scholarship and lived in a town farther away than he did. His favorite color was yellow and he thought snickerdoodle cookies are the best things ever created.

"So, was your hometown small like mine?" Virgil asked. Patton nodded.

"Sorry if this is too personal, but... did you have a hard time growing up with four soulmates?"

This question had been burning in Virgil's mind for years, and now that one of his soulmates was in front of him he just had to ask.

"Did you?" was Patton's response. Virgil nodded. Patton smiled sadly.

"So did I," he admitted. "It was a very cookie-cutter conservative town. People must've thought there was something wrong with me. I could never make any close friends."

Patton just shrugged.

"But it's okay because now I have you," he said as he reached out and grabbed Virgil's hand.

Virgil felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

*

Patton and Virgil quickly discovered that both of them were touch-starved and craved attention, so they gave each other just that. Growing up so secluded and alone, such gentleness was almost foreign to them and they relished in the soft touches and tender glances they shared. They had a few more days until classes started and they spent almost the whole time together, either together in the dorm or exploring campus.

The two shared their first kiss the day they had met. They were sitting on the beanbag chair Patton had brought, Patton's legs over Virgil's lap as they talked and basked in each other's company. Their eyes met and for a moment the world was still. Virgil leaned forward slightly before hesitating, and Patton closed the gap.

The kiss was chaste and brief, as that was all the two could handle right now, but it was more than enough and smiles adorned the blushing faces of the two boys as Patton pulled himself closer to Virgil.

It had been three days since they both arrived on campus and classes were starting the next morning. Virgil found it too difficult to sleep, and after an hour of tossing and turning, Patton invited him to his own bed. As Virgil climbed out of his bed to Patton's, he thought that he would still be too nervous to sleep, but now for a different reason than classes. But once Patton's arms wrapped around Virgil and pulled him close to his chest, Virgil found he was able to sleep easily.

It had been only a couple of weeks since the two met, and they were sitting alone outside on a bench shrouded by bushes. It was growing darker, and the two knew they needed to head back to their dorm but neither could find the motivation to leave. Patton was humming something as Virgil had his head rested on Patton's shoulder.

"I'm so lucky," Patton whispered, interrupting his little song. Virgil looked up at him.

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one here," Virgil responded. Patton shook his head.

"You're so wonderful, Virgil. I-" Patton paused. "I... I think I'm falling in love with you."

The words were shaky, and Virgil could feel Patton tense up. He sat up so he could look at Patton, and frowned slightly as he saw Patton's terrified expression.

This was almost too fast for Virgil, but whenever he looked at Patton he felt this wave of emotion run over him, and he truly understood the power of soulbonds and just how _lucky_ he was to be one of the few to have them.

"I'm falling in love with you, too."

*

"Virgil, honey, you gotta stop pressing snooze," Patton whispered. Patton just grunted and pulled himself closer to Patton. It was a few months into the school year and Virgil still wasn't used to waking up so early.

"I wanna stay with you," he mumbled into Patton's shirt. He heard Patton sigh, but he knew he was smiling.

"Do you promise to get up as soon as I get out of the shower?" Patton asked as he gently moved Virgil off his chest. Virgil nodded.

Before Patton could get out of bed, Virgil grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Patton smiled and put his hands on Virgil's cheeks as he kissed back. Once apart, Patton smiled at Virgil with a look of such adoration that Virgil almost melted under the gaze. Patton blink, causing his eye to change from brown to blue. Virgil smiled and pulled Patton back to him, but Patton cut the kiss short.

"You're too good for me," Virgil sighed as he laid back down. He buried himself in more blankets to make up for the loss of warmth after Patton left.

Upon hearing that on Monday and Wednesdays Virgil had to get up earlier than him, Patton made it a habit to wake up early with Virgil even though he didn't have to. Virgil was incredibly grateful for that.

"I am _not_ ," Patton said as he grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door.

*

Virgil held Patton's hand as they made their way to the cafeteria. They had grown used to the weird looks people gave them, since they were holding hands while their eyes were still two different colors. Most just assumed they were dating despite having soulmates, the thought of multiple soulmates never crossing their minds.

The air had that morning coolness to it and their shoes got slightly wet from the morning dew. The sun wasn't completely up so the light wasn't as bright as it made it's way through the tree branches. The early morning birds were still singing when Virgil opened the Union door for Patton. Even though Virgil hated waking up so early, he enjoyed the calm atmosphere of early mornings.

"How's your art project coming along?" Virgil asked as they sat down at their normal table by the window.

"Great!" Patton exclaimed as he opened his orange juice. How Patton could drink orange juice while eating waffles with syrup would always confuse Virgil.

"That's good to hear," Virgil said. "I'm struggling. Can't exactly figure out what I want to do next."

"Well, I can help you this afternoon," Patton offered as he drowned his waffles in syrup. Virgil couldn't help but snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing. And I'd appreciate that."

*

Virgil made it through college easier than he thought, and it was all because of Patton. Patton had been his rock, always supportive and always there to help Virgil.

Neither of them had any idea how hard summer would be.

They lived too far away from each other to see each other often. The two had grown used to having the other around, and they didn't look forward to going back to distant parents and lonely hometown.

"I'll call you, like, everyday. Unless you don't want me to and that would annoy you-"

"I'd love that," Virgil quickly reassured him. He tried to keep himself together as Patton was already on the verge of tears.

"Okay, well, we'll get together again as soon as possible, right?" Patton asked. His voice cracked at the end and it broke Virgil's heart.

"Yeah, of course."

Patton threw himself into Virgil's arms. Patton only let go so he could kiss Virgil, and Virgil kissed back, desperate. When they broke apart, Virgil saw that Patton had started crying, and that was the end for Virgil. A few tears escaped his eyes before he quickly wiped them away.

"I'll see you soon, babe. I promise," Virgil said before pulling Patton in for another quick kiss.

"See you soon," Patton said before they both walked away towards their cars.

*

That summer went by agonizingly slow. They were only able to see each other a couple of times. And Virgil couldn't believe he was saying this, but he couldn't wait for school to start back up.

They both requested to share a dorm again and were relieved when the college gave them the same room. They agreed to both get there as early in the morning as they could so they could see each other as soon as possible.

Virgil, as expected, got there sooner than Patton as he lived closer. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he unpacked and waited.

He heard the door unlock and he froze. The door quickly swung open and there was Patton.

He ran into the room and threw the door closed before jumping into Virgil's arms. His legs wrapped around Virgil's waist and Virgil held him as tightly as he could.

"Oh my god, I missed you," Virgil whispered. He heard Patton take a shaky breath and felt tears fall onto his neck.

"I missed you, too. I missed you I missed you I missed you," Patton whispered.

The phone calls and skype calls could never equate to seeing Patton in person, to being able to hold him and feel him.

Virgil put Patton down and smiled down at him before finally leaning to kiss him. It started off slow and gentle, before being replaced with a sense of urgency and eagerness. Patton's hands tangled themselves in Virgil's hair as he pulled him closer. Virgil's hands found themselves on Patton's back as he pushed their bodies together. Soft gasps escaped both of them as their bodies pressed together and the kiss became needier. Though they briefly discussed taking things further, they both agreed they would prefer to wait until the met the three others. So the two separated and placed their foreheads together. They breathed heavily for a moment before Patton smiled and started giggling. Virgil couldn't help but smirk back.

"I love you," Virgil said.

"I love you, too," Patton responded before pulling Virgil back into another kiss.

*

Their sophomore year went smoothly, and before they knew it, summer was back. This goodbye was easier, knowing what they were going into.

It was about a month into the summer and Virgil was just laying in bed, scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop. It was only a couple of days until Virgil could go drive up to see Patton and stay with him for a couple of weeks, and he was really excited.

Virgil heard his text notification go off and reached over for his phone.

Patton <3: Get on skype!!!

Virgil sat up straight and fixed his hair a bit before opening the app. As soon as the window loaded he got a video call request from Patton.

"Hey, babe," Virgil said, voice a bit raspy from lack of use throughout the day.

"Hey, honey!! I got really big news!"

"What's up!"

"Look at my eye!" Patton leaned in a bit closer and blinked. His left eye changed from the dark brown to the light brown. Patton blinked again and it went straight back to dark brown, skipping blue. Virgil gasped.

"You met them??"

"Yeah! Oh, Virgil, he's _incredible_. I can't wait for you to meet him on Saturday.

Virgil's heart rate increased.

"He asked me to go with him to a museum tomorrow and of course I wanted to say yes but then I told him that I had already met you and that I wanted to wait for you to come to town as you were coming in two days and oh, Virgil, you should've seen the look on his face at the idea getting to meet you so soon-"

"Slow down, babe," Virgil said. Patton took a deep breath.

"Anyways, you're going to love him. I-"

"Patton!" Virgil heard Patton's mother yell offscreen. Patton winced slightly before continuing.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'll call you later tonight though, promise!"

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you, Virgil," Patton said softly.

"I love you, too, Pat."

Patton smiled and ended the call.

Virgil fell back against his pillow again.

Patton had met another one.

His mind immediately fell into a hole of self-doubt. What if Patton loved this new guy more than him? What if the new guy doesn't like him? What if Patton and his other soulmate like each other more than him? What if he doesn't have a place in this relationship anymore??

He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Patton loved him. From what he knew of soulbonds from his time with Patton, he knew he _should_ be able to click with his other soulmate immediately.

He couldn't get himself to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday morning Virgil started the long drive up to Patton's house. The plan Patton arranged was for Virgil to meet him at his house and that evening meet their other soulmate. Patton had planned Virgil's arrival to coincide with his mom's work hours, so he knew that they'd get a few hours alone.

The more Patton gushed about their other soulmate, the more nervous Virgil felt. Patton refused to give too many details, though, saying he wanted Virgil to learn them himself.

Virgil finally pulled into the driveway and groaned as he stretched his legs, since he refused to stop once during the drive.

Virgil hadn't even knocked on the door before Patton swung it open and pulled Virgil inside.

Virgil was caught off guard by the suddenness of it but quickly relaxed under Patton's grasp and hugged him back tightly. Patton took a shaky breath before separating to look up at Virgil. Virgil gingerly wiped away a tear that fell down Patton's cheek. Patton smiled before going in to kiss Virgil and Virgil leaned down to meet him halfway.

Though the kiss was soft, there was still an underlying sense of urgency. That had been apart so long, after all. Virgil moved his hands to Patton's neck while Patton tried to pull him closer, though they were about as close as they could be.

Once the two finally separated they moved to the couch, Patton's legs thrown over Virgil's lap as he clung to his side, and Virgil had his arm securely around Patton's waist.

Patton had a movie playing on Netflix, but neither of them were really watching.

"How's your summer been?" Patton asked.

"Boring."

"Same here. Well, until recently," Patton beamed, and Virgil couldn't help but smile.

Virgil and Patton were planning to go to a coffee shop near Patton's house to meet their soulmate later in the evening. As the time grew closer and closer to when they needed to leave, Virgil's anxiety grew and grew. Patton could tell Virgil was getting anxious and started to rub circles into Virgil's back, something that never failed to make Virgil melt and basically turn into putty under Patton's hands.

After talking through two Netflix movies, it was time. Patton hopped off the couch and offered his hand to Virgil. Virgil took it and the two were out the door.

With every step Virgil took, his heart rate increased. This was it. Virgil was about to meet another soulmate. They entered the coffee shop and his heart rate grew even faster. They sat down and he felt his breathing start to grow a tad bit shallower.

There were too many people making too much noise. All the movement of the people around him was just too much and he tried to focus just on his and Patton's joined hands, watching as Patton rubbed circles on the back of his hands with his thumb.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach their table. Patton let go of his hands to stand up. Virgil took a deep breath and looked over, and the world that was just going too fast suddenly stood still.

He was gorgeous. He was taller than Patton and probably taller than Virgil. His posture was perfect and his dark hair was slicked back without a single strand out of place. He just radiated this sense of sophistication that would have intimidated Virgil had Patton not just thrown his arms around him, causing him to stumble back a little bit.

Virgil's breath hitched as he looked behind the glasses to see that next to his deep blue eye was Virgil's own gray, which faded into dark brown once their eyes met.

"Virgil! This is Logan! He's our soulmate!" Patton exclaimed as he ushered Logan into a seat between them.

"Hi..."

"Salutations."

"Patton glanced between the two, smile growing even larger.

*

"So you actually lived here your whole life, too!?" Patton exclaimed. Logan nodded.

"Up until recently. I live out of state now, near my university. I'm just here to visit my parents this month."

"So we could've met a long time ago," Patton said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We could have, yes."

Seeing Patton's troubled expression caused Virgil to jump in.

"So what are you majoring in?" Virgil asked. Patton was holding one of Virgil's hands under the table and was back to rubbing circles in the back of his hand.

"Chemical engineering."

"Damn."

"Patton told me you're majoring in art like he is?" Logan asked as he went to sip his coffee.

"I am," Virgil nodded. "But I'm stuck in a dorm cause I'm only there on scholarship."

"From what I've heard, this university doesn't offer many art scholarships. You must be quite good," Logan said. Virgil felt heat rise quickly onto his face.

"So how'd you meet Patton?" Virgil asked quickly, wanting the attention off of him.

"He literally ran into me."

Virgil snorted.

"That sounds like Patton."

Patton just shrugged.

"He offered me his hand to help me up, and that's when I saw his eyes," Patton continued.

"He was so surprised, he accidently let go of my hand, causing him to fall again."

Patton grinned sheepishly as Virgil laughed.

"He then pulled me onto the ground to hug me. I first pushed myself off of him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand to explain we were soulmates."

"We actually came and talked in here," Patton said. "That's why I decided to bring you here to meet him, too."

Virgil smiled.

*

After a couple more hours, Virgil noticed Logan repeatedly glancing at his watch. His leg started to shake lightly and he'd regularly run his hand through his hair.

"You okay, Logan?" Virgil asked.

Logan hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must go now. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

He got up and started putting on his jacket.

Patton frowned and followed.

"Hold on, please," Patton said once they walked out the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," Logan assured. He went to walk away, causing Patton to reach for his arm but quickly pulling his hand back when he saw Logan flinch away. Logan sighed.

"This situation has been a tad bit overwhelming, that's all."

Patton's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Logan sighed again, this time more agitated.

"I just met my first soulmate a couple days ago, and now I'm already meeting another one. I do not exactly know what to make of all this."

Patton said nothing.

"I'm not sure what I expected. For us to immediately fall in love? For everything to work perfectly at the very beginning? I don't know what I expected, but those things didn't happen. "I am not the best at this whole 'emotion and romance' thing. You both seem like wonderful people and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I need some time to get adjusted to this whole soulmate and relationship idea."

Patton nodded. "O-of course. We'll see you soon, yeah?"

Logan nodded before walking away.

Patton took a shaky breath before grabbing Virgil's hand and quickly walking back towards his house.

Patton didn't say anything but by how often he wiped his eyes and his sniffling, it was obvious he was trying to keep from crying.

"I just don't understand!" Patton finally cried out once they got home. "We connected so easily. I don't know what went wrong."

"Patton."

"I mean, I get if he's nervous but why did he not connect with us?"

"Patton."

"We basically fell in love almost as soon as we met!"

"Did we, though?"

Patton froze.

"What?" he squeaked out.

'Can you say with one hundred percent certainty that the first time we said we loved each other that we truly did?"

"Of course! We-"

Virgil gently grabbed Patton's face.

"Really? Can you say we truly loved each other back then like we do now?"

"I-I-"

"We were more in love with the attention we received than each other. We barely knew each other."

Patton was quiet.

"I can say for sure that now I am crazy in love with you," Virgil said as he lifted Patton's chin so he could look into his eyes. "But we were young and lonely and desperate for anything, so we went way too quickly."

Patton took a shaky breath and nodded.

"You're right. Let's make sure we do it right with Logan this time."

Virgil leaned down to kiss him. He felt Patton take another shaky breath, and he knew tears were falling down Patton's face. He separated just to wipe the tears away before kissing him again.

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's chest and pulled him as close as he could, whimpering slightly as their bodies pushed against each other. Virgil moved his hands to Patton's hair, feeling Patton melt under him.

Eventually Patton pulled away, hair mussed up and pupils dark.

"I love you," Patton whispered. "So much."

Patton reconnected their lips and Virgil couldn't help push Patton against the wall, earning a surprised squeak from Patton that turned into a moan as Virgil bit his bottom lip.

"I love you, too," Virgil replied against Patton's lips in that husky voice that never failed to send shivers down Patton's spine.

Virgil's hands found their way around Patton's waist. Their kiss grew from fast and desperate to slow and gentle. Tears were falling down Patton's face again and at this point Virgil's arms were the only thing keeping him standing.

"I love you," Patton said softly between gentle kisses. "I love you I love you I love you."

"I love you, too," Virgil whispered back. "Let's sit you down, yeah?"

In one swift motion, Patton's legs were around Virgil's waist as he walked them back to the couch. He sat down with Patton straddling his lap, Patton immediately burying his head into the crook of Virgil's neck.

Patton took a shaky breath.

"Everything will be fine. Logan will be fine. We will be fine," Patton said, voice tired yet adamant.

Virgil couldn't see Patton's face, but he knew that Patton's eyes were bright with a passionate determination. Those eyes that let Virgil know everything was going to be okay.

*

The next day Logan did call. He apologized if he upset Virgil or Patton, and they responded with assurances that everything was okay.

Patton asked if he still wanted to go to the museum he mentioned a few days ago, and they could hear Logan's excitement over the phone.

Logan was busy with his parents that day, but they agreed that tomorrow they'd meet back at that cafe for lunch before going to the museum.

Patton was basically shaking with excitement after they hung up.

*

When tomorrow finally arrived, Virgil made him and Patton leave early due to his anxiety about being late. That combined with Logan's insistence on not being late to anything meant they met around thirty minutes earlier than scheduled - not that they minded.

"Heya, Logan!" Patton smiled as he sat down.

"Hello," Logan said as he put down his phone. "How are you two doing?"

During lunch, Logan was making a clear effort to get to know them, but he was still very clearly tense and uncertain of what he should do. This attitude continued as they climbed into Logan's car. Patton was trying to show Logan he could relax and everything would be okay, but Patton was growing desperate as time went on.

All that tension was gone once they walked inside the museum.

Logan quickly led them through and talked almost the whole time. Virgil and Patton could barely get a word in. He rambled about astronomy and physics and quantum theory and all these other things Patton and Virgil could barely understand. They rarely needed to read anything, as Logan would explain everything in greater detail than the plaques in front of them held.

While Patton and Virgil barely understood a word he said, they loved every second. His eyes had finally lit up and he seemed to relax. This was the Logan they wanted to know.

They stayed until closing. Logan drove Patton and Virgil back to Patton's house, and Patton invited Logan in. Logan hesitated, but agreed.

Logan sat on the couch with Virgil while Patton went off to go make tea.

"That was really fun," Virgil said as he shrugged off his hoodie.

"Yes," Logan nodded. "It was very enjoyable. Much more so than I expected," he admitted as he ducked his head. Virgil smiled.

"Hey, why can't you trust atoms?" Patton asked as he came in with mugs of tea.

"What?"

"Why, Pat?" Virgil asked.

"Because they make up everything!" Patton beamed. Virgil smirked as he brought his tea to his lips while Logan just stared.

"...What?"

"You'll get used to the jokes soon enough," Virgil promised.

After talking again for a couple more hours (this time the talking was much more balanced between the three of them), Patton offered to make dinner and was pleasantly surprised when Logan agreed to stay.

"And that's how I kept a cat in my room for a month without my mom knowing," Patton grinned.

"But you told me you were allergic to cats," Logan said incredulously. He and Virgil were sitting at the table while Patton cooked.

"I am," Patton said. "I just took a love of Advil."

"So what happened to the cat?" Virgil asked.

"She lives with my neighbor now."

"Wow."

Time passed far too quickly. Not long after dinner, Logan said he had to head home.

"Virgil's still in town for a few more days," Patton said as they stood in the front door. "Do you think you'd like to get together again?"

"I... I would like that very much," Logan said. "I enjoyed myself immensely tonight. I would like to apologize for my behavior yester-"

"Oh, hush," Patton interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for. We know meeting your soulmate for the first time is overwhelming."

"We like a lot already, Logan," Virgil said. "Patton and I want to go at whatever pace _you_ feel comfortable with."

Logan couldn't help the blush growing on his face. "I believe I can see myself growing quite fond of you two as well."

Patton beamed.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Logan said.

"Text me that you get home safe," Patton said.

"I will. Goodnight, Patton. Goodnight, Virgil," Logan replied before walking towards his car.

"G'night, Logan," Virgil said at the same time Patton called out "Goodnight!"

*

Virgil extended his stay by another week, but he did eventually have to go home.

Over that week, Virgil swore he was falling in love again. Logan was _incredible_.

He remembered feeling this excited giddiness for Patton, when everything was so new. The uncertainty of it all had been terrifying and yet so endearing at the same time. Virgil was ready to go on that journey with Logan - the wanting to know everything about this person, the wanting to grow to trust this person, and the wanting to have this person in your life.

That journey had been almost horrifying with Patton. They claimed they loved each other after only a couple of weeks. The two were so inexperienced they felt they had to say it out of necessity - that they had to because the universe told them so.

Now, two years later, Virgil knew he really did love Patton, and Virgil was ready to go along this journey _right_ with Logan. Not going too fast, letting everything fall into place naturally.

Logan was smart, and he _knew_ he was smart and was certain about nearly everything. He was blunt when speaking and never tried to hide his true opinions.

Virgil loved it.

While Virgil loved Patton dearly, he was always so optimistic and cheerful. And while that was by no means a bad thing, having a figure that was so sure and grounded soothed something inside Virgil that Patton's optimism couldn't.

They were two extremes that provided a balance Virgil hadn't been aware he needed.

It was perfect. Logan was perfect. Patton was perfect.

They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @imlovethomassanders


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the summer Virgil kept up with Patton and Logan in a group chat Patton made. Patton would regularly send Virgil selfies of him and Logan together. And while Virgil was always filled with a warm happiness upon seeing them together, he couldn't ignore the bitter pang of loneliness.

As the start of their junior year drew nearer, Logan went back to his apartment. With the three of them all in separate locations, they would have regular skype calls that would usually last hours longer than planned (they'd only end once Logan was insistent they go to bed).

Logan sighed after he hung up the skype call. Virgil and Patton were comfortably back in their dorm and were cuddling on one of their beds as they talked with him. Logan didn't mind watching them show affection for each other (he actually enjoyed it, though he'd never admit it out loud), but he was starting to feel the bitter truths of the isolation he built for himself. He hadn't bothered to try and make any friends during his time at college. He told himself he wanted to focus on studies. He was okay, better even, on his own. But then he ran into Patton and Virgil, and he felt more alone than ever.

He got up from his desk and went to the kitchen to refill his water bottle before heading to bed.

'Hiya, Logan," his roommate Emile said from the couch. "How are Patton and Virgil?"

"They're doing well."

Emile was studying to be a therapist at the same university and had answered Logan's roommate ad. Logan had started off rather distant, engaging in small talk but never bothering to try and get to know him. It wasn't that Emile wasn't a good roommate - he was as good a roommate you could ask for. Always paid his share of rent on time, never made a huge mess, did his share of chores - but Logan just always claimed to be too busy to let himself get "distracted." But since Logan met Patton and Virgil, he decided to make more of an effort to get to know Emile, much to Emile's delight.

"What are you watching?" Logan asked as he glanced towards the TV.

Emile's dual-colored eyes lit up. That was a big reason Logan chose him as a roommate. He also was one of the few with a soulmate. "Steven Universe. Have you heard of it? It's about this kid named Steven-"

Logan listened as he waited for his water bottle to fill up. He had heard of Steven Universe, though he never bothered to look at it before. Patton had talked about it, saying he wanted the three of them to watch it together sometime. Maybe he should try and introduce Patton to Emile. The two would probably get along well-

"Logan?" Emile asked, snapping Logan from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Logan said as he twisted the cap back onto his water bottle. "I just got lost in thought.

Emile gave him a soft smile as Logan started to head back towards his bedroom. "You miss them?"

Logan paused. Well, of course he missed them a bit. They were soulmates. But in actuality, did he miss them _that_ much? To the point of it hurting? To the point of it affecting his mood? When he was with them, they never got past hand holding, never said anything "lovey-dovey" past sending the occasional heart emoji. And even _that_ was sometimes overwhelming. Was he ready to admit how much he actually liked them?

Logan shook his head. "Goodnight, Emile."

"Goodnight, Logan."

After quickly getting ready, Logan got into bed. He turned over to switch off his bedside lamp, ignoring the buzz of his text alert.

*

Logan woke up to good morning texts from Patton and Virgil. He responded with "Good morning." before pushing himself up to get coffee and prepare for school.

His day went on as normal, which he appreciated. On his way to his first afternoon class, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it. He could always read the text when class was over.

He sat down in the front row and pulled out his laptop. He tried to ignore the growing volume of people coming in and sitting around him.

Class went as it usually did, Logan asking too many questions to where the professor got annoyed and his classmates rolled their eyes. The teachers especially didn't like it when they didn't have answers.

Logan couldn't help he was smarter than them.

Class ended before Logan could ask his last question. He huffed in annoyance and started to pack his bag when his pen rolled off his desk. Before he could reach down for it, someone else had already grabbed it for him.

"You really gave the teach a run for her money, huh?" the stranger teased as he handed Logan his pen.

Logan vaguely recognized the stranger. He was the guy who was always on the posters all around campus for the theatre productions.

"Thank you," Logan said. He looked at the stranger's face and froze. His right eye was a deep brown and his left was a light green.

He couldn't be, could he? There was the possibility that the man in front of him only had one soulmate who's eyes also happened to be green or-

The man blinked and his left eye turned from Patton's green to Virgil's gray.

He was Logan's soulmate.

Logan watched as his soulmate's eyes widened and a large smile graced his face.

"Roman," he said in a breathless voice.

"Logan."

Dear God, why _now?_ He was still trying to figure out his feelings towards Patton and Virgil, and now the universe wanted to introduce him to _another?_

"This is amazing!" Roman exclaimed as Logan finally stood from his desk. "I've been waiting to meet one of you for such a long time! Let me take out to-"

"I have another class in fifteen minutes," Logan interrupted. Roman's smile faltered a bit, and Logan felt a bit guilty but pushed that aside immediately. His studies came before anything. Classes - Logan understood those.

"But we're soulmates! This is the first time I've met one of you. Surely we can miss one class"

"No," Logan said. "I'll see you in class Thursday."

A disappointed look fell on Roman's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Logan started heading towards the door before he could. Roman scrambled to get his backpack together to follow him.

"Wait!" Logan didn't stop walking. " _Wait!_ "

Logan jerked back as Roman grabbed his shoulder.

"I've dreamed about this moment for as long as I can remember!" Roman pleaded. "Logan, we're _soulmates_. We're _made for each other-_ "

"We can always talk later-"

"Why wait??" Roman asked as he reached for Logan's hand, but Logan jerked it back. "Why not take full advantage of the time we're given?"

"I need to go," Logan said adamantly. Roman opened his mouth to object and Logan sighed and pulled out his phone. "If I get out of class early I'll text you."

Roman eagerly took Logan's phone and punched his number in. As soon as Logan had his phone back he turned and started heading towards his next building.

Logan wished Patton was the one to meet Roman. Patton would have been a much better match for Roman. He would know how to react and what to do. Logan sighed as he walked into the building, hoping for a long and boring class.

Of course not.

Of course today was a day the professor decided to let them out early. Logan's mind raced as he tried to think of anything else he could work on.

He was all caught up on his homework - ahead, even. He had all the terms he needed to memorize memorized and had already created all the study flashcards he needed. He had read all the book chapters that needed to be read and had already highlighted everything important. He had no future tests or quizzes to study for nor did he have any extra credit options to due as he had already completed them.

Dammit, why did he have to be so diligent at school work??

The thought of not telling Roman he was out of class flashed through his mind, but that thought made him uneasy. While he was not the keenest on other people's emotions, he was no liar. Besides, Roman _was_ his soulmate. At the very least, he deserved a chance to speak with him.

The campus coffee shop was nearby, so he texted Roman that if he was out of class to meet him there. He ordered his coffee (black, of course) and sat down in a secluded seat by a window. It was fairly crowded, and this was the one instance Logan was grateful for that.

Very shortly after Logan sat down, Roman walked in and eagerly looked for him, beaming once he saw him. He sat down in front of Logan and flashed another cocky smile.

"Hello," Roman said. "I am very glad I get to see you again."

"Hello. Did you not have class?" Logan asked as he put his drink down. "If you did, it was very convenient you were dismissed early as well."

"Actually, I just left," Roman grinned.

"You were dismissed just a few minutes ago?"

"Well, no. I got your text so I just got up and left."

"In the middle of-"

"In the middle of the lecture, yeah."

"...Okay, then," Logan said after a couple tense moments of silence.

"I want to know all about you. How old are you? What year are you in? Did you grow up around here? What are you-"

"I'm twenty-one and a senior," Logan interrupted before he could get barraged with more questions. "And I was not raised here. I grew up out of state."

"...What about yourself?" Logan added onto the end. It was polite to ask others about themselves as well, right? Besides, he needed to get to know his soulmate, right?

God he hated this.

"I'm nineteen and a sophomore," Roman said as he relaxed back in his chair. "And I grew up in a small town not too far from here. "God, I hated it."

"So... you've met two others?" Roman then asked, voice laced with hope.

"I met them this summer."

"So they were already together?"

"Yes."

Sadness flashed over Roman's face for a split second but was quickly disguised again by Roman's large grin.

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Their names are Patton and Virgil. Patton's the green, Virgil's the gray," Logan said as he picked up his coffee again, wanting to avoid the soft gaze Roman had on his face. "They're both juniors and twenty, though Patton is older than Virgil by three months. They're art majors but Virgil has a minor in creative writing and Patton has been looking into dual majoring in psychology. They both live and go to a university out of state."

"Could you introduce me to them?"

"I'll tell them I met you tonight and see if they'd prefer video call or in person."

Roman nodded.

"Back to you," Roman said as he managed to catch Logan's eye. "What are you majoring in?"

"I am majoring in chemical engineering, with a minor in education so that I may teach one day if I so choose."

As Logan talked, Roman rested his head on his hand and smiled at Logan in such an admiring way it almost made Logan uncomfortable. Those looks were for Patton and Virgil only, who he already knew to a degree. How could Roman look at Logan with such eyes when they had met not two hours ago?

"Yourself?" Logan asked.

"I'm majoring in musical theatre with a minor in theatrical costuming, but I also persuaded the chorus professor to give me voice lessons that are usually reserved only for voice majors," Roman said with a proud grin.

"Hm," Logan huffed, though immediately regretted it.

When Logan met Patton and Virgil and learned they were both art majors, he was a bit disappointed he couldn't talk to them about the sciences, but it didn't bother him too much since at least he had two other soulmates who could share his passion for math and science.

But now his third one is a _theatre major_ , leaving only one. Logan was running out of options.

"...What does 'hm' mean?" Roman asked defensively, straightening his back as he examined Logan's face.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's clearly something."

"I just... I can't understand why you would spend your time and money in higher education only to indulge in over-glorified make believe," Logan said incredulously, completely aware of how rude he sounded but not being able to help himself.

"I wouldn't put it like _that_ ," Roman said defensively. "I don't think you're aware of how much hard work one has to do to refine one's acting abilities-"

"One's higher education is one of the most important and deciding times of one's life," Logan interrupted. "And you're here studying theatre and skipping classes."

"I bailed so I could see my _soulmate_ ," Roman said, voice rising in volume. Logan glanced at the people around them. "Perhaps _you're_ taking college a bit too seriously! Yes, and education is important, but college is also the time to have _fun_ and discover yourself!"

People were staring at them.

"If you are just going to yell, I am going to take my leave," Logan said as he grabbed his bag. Roman's eyes widened as he stood with Logan and went to say something but Logan didn't let him speak. "I will see you in class. Goodbye, Roman."

"Really!?" Roman shouted after him. Now _everyone_ was staring. "When I imagined my soulmates, the ones _made_ for me, I always imagined someone who I can share my passions with. But are you really so impersonal you'd abandon your own soulmate? Is school really _all_ you care about!?"

" _Goodbye,_ Roman."

And Logan left.

Logan fell back onto his bed and groaned into his hands. God, why did he have to be so bad at interacting with others? Why did he have to be so bad at understanding emotions that he could neither understand his own or read others? Why did he have to have no filter between his brain and his mouth?

He heard his phone buzz and he groaned again. He knew who it was.

Patton: Me and Virgil are ready to video chat when you are <3 <3

Logan had to stop himself from correcting him to "Virgil and I."

He bit his lip as his thumb hovered over his phone keyboard before quickly typing out a message.

Logan: I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit sick tonight. I think I'll just go to bed early, but I'll talk to you soon.  
Patton: Oh, I'm sorry! :( I hope you feel better soon <3 <3 <3  
Virgil: take care, logan  
Virgil: <3

He couldn't let them see him. He hadn't had the courage to look, but he knew his left eye was just light brown now. Once Patton and Virgil noticed his eye no longer changed color, he'd have to tell them about Roman and what a disaster that was.

He did go to bed early that night, exhausted from all the emotional turmoil from the day. He wasn't looking forward to Thursday.

*

As much as Logan wished the Earth would have been engulfed by the sun before Thursday, that wasn't due for another billion years, so Logan had to go to class.

He got there early and sat in his seat in the front row. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack and stared at it, not being able to comprehend anything on the screen.

Other students started trailing in to their usual seats, though Logan' refused to look at any of them. But when someone in red walked past him, he knew it was Roman. He recognized the cologne.

When the class finally ended, Logan stood right outside the doorway to try and catch him.

"Roman!" Logan called when he walked out. Roman's eyes widened a bit but he nodded.

"Logan."

"I wanted to apologize-"

Roman held up a hand to stop him and motioned his head towards the end of the hall where it was quieter.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said on Tuesday," Logan started. "It was very rude of me to say, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I... I'm sorry if I was a bit overbearing," Roman shrugged back.

"It's fine," Logan said. The two just stared at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I... I have another class," Logan started.

"...I guess I'll... see you around?"

Logan nodded and the two parted ways. Logan didn't normally leave using the back door, but he didn't want to have to walk back down the hallway behind Roman.

Of course it was awkward. Of course it wasn't okay. There was no way to take back what had been said. Even though Logan apologized, Roman still knows what Logan thinks about his major, and Logan still knows Roman thinks he's stuck-up.

Logan sighed as he walked towards his class. At least he'll have calculus to distract him.

*

That next Monday, Logan was sitting at one of the outside tables outside the school union. He was working on extra credit for astronomy, one of his favorite classes. The weather was a bit cooler, and he was almost cold in the shade, and the fact that there had been steady wind all day wasn't helping.

Logan heard the chair across from him scrape against the concrete. Logan looked up to see Roman sitting across from him.

"Hello," Roman said with a small smile.

"Salutations," Logan responded, a bit dumbfounded. "How- How are you?"

"Fine," Roman said. "Rehearsals for the fall musical started. It's going really well. You?"

"Fine. Classes are going well."

"Good, good."

Awkward silence fell back over them as the wind rushed past them again, causing Logan to shiver.

"Are you cold? Would you like my jack-"

"I'm fine, thank you," Logan said quickly.

Another awkward silence.

"What are you working on?" Roman asked.

"I am working on an extra credit paper for astronomy, but I can't decide if I should write about the Copernicus and heliocentric models of the galaxy, black holes, or dark energy and matter. All of the topics are so interesting, it's hard to decide."

"I... understood maybe half those words," Roman admitted.

"Oh..."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Roman asked, voice almost hopeful. Logan stared at him for a few moments.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Roman shrugged as he sat back in his chair. "I'm done with classes for today. Maybe talking about it out loud will help you decide what to write about?"

So Logan did. He told Roman all about his astronomy galaxy models and black holes and what dark matter is (or really, what it isn't), but soon he found himself rambling about other things, from space travel to gravitational waves to how the human eyes perceive light - any topic he came across relating to the subjects he had to talk about. They were all so interesting, how could he not?

Roman's own face lit up as he walked Logan talk. The way Logan's face brightened with excitement, the way he excitedly moved his hands around - it was all... adorable.

"Nice to see you excited about something, Specs," Roman said with a grin as he rested his head in his hand.

"Wh- what?"

"I like knowing you have passions, Roman shrugged. "Let's me know you aren't such a straight-ass as I thought."

Logan felt his cheeks heat up and he prayed to God that it wasn't noticeable (it was).

"That love you have for astronomy? That's how I feel about theatre," Roman said as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Logan just stared at him.

"...I'll see you around, Logan."

Then Roman stood and walked away, leaving Logan with a blush dusted across his face.

*

That Friday, Logan was walking back towards the student parking lot. It was the end of a long week, and Logan was frankly ready to get back to his apartment, make some tea, and relax while listening to podcasts.

"Logan?"

"Oh, hello, Roman," Logan said once he turned around to see who had spoken to him.

"So. _This_ is the Logan you were telling me about," the man next to Roman said as he placed the hand not holding an ice coffee on his hip.

"Oh boy. Logan, this is my cousin, Remy."

"It's nice to meet you."

" _Pleasure_ , doll."

Logan could tell it was anything but.

"Logan!" someone called out. "You left your phone in the union- oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. And thank you, Emile," Logan said as he took his phone back from his friend. He said nothing else for a moment before he realized he should probably introduce everyone.

"This is Roman. Roman this is-"

"I'm Remy," he interrupted. "What's your name, dollface?"

"I'm Emile! Lovely to meet you. Do you how do?" Emile said with a large grin.

"Uh... what?" Roman asked quietly.

"Adorable," Remy smirked as he pushed his sunglasses down, exposing his eyes. His left was a light blue while his right was a dark, coffee brown. Emile gasped, and their eyes shifted into their own colors.

"Oh my goooooosh!" Roman squealed as he lifted his hands to his mouth and glanced between the two.

"Oh my stars! It's so nice to finally meet you," Emile stammered as his face grew red.

"Wanna go grab a coffee? Get to know each other?" Remy asked as he looked Emile up and down before sliding his shades back over his eyes.

"You already have a coffee," Logan pointed out.

"No I don't," Remy said as he poured the remnants of his cup onto the grass and shoved the empty plastic into Roman's hands. "What do you say?"

"I'd love to!" Emile said with a wide grin. Remy returned it with a cocky smile as he looped his arm around Emile's and looked down at the shorter man, Emile's blush growing darker.

"We'll see you two gents later," Remy said before turning and leading Emile down the sidewalk.

"...Well then," Logan said after a moment as he and Roman watched the two walk away.

"Oh, Logan, wasn't that incredible?" Romans sighed. " _We_ got to bring two soulmates together!"

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"...Hey, so, uh," Roman started before the silence between them got too awkward. "I was just about to head to rehearsals, if you'd like to come watch?"

Logan's first instinct was to say no, but he hesitated. It wasn't like he had anything to do. Besides, Roman's making a clear effort to move past their first day together. Logan should, too.

"Sure."

Roman beamed.

Logan sat in the middle of the house, watching as the director stopped the actors again and again and again - giving notes and drilling them with questions about their characters and their choices. They went over and over the same scenes until even Logan knew the lines.

But Roman never seemed to get tired. While a couple actors would roll their eyes, huff in frustration, Roman never did. He took all the criticism in stride, answered all the director's questions in a heartbeat, and took the notes from the director to heart as he improved his performance in the next run.

Roman was really... dedicated.

Logan waited in his seat at the end of rehearsal as everyone filed out. When everyone had left except Roman, Logan stood up and went backstage where he found Roman playing notes on the piano.

"Oh, sorry! Honestly, I completely forgot you were out there," Roman said sheepishly as Logan walked in. "...Did you see how many times I messed up the notes in the opening song? I was practicing to make sure that didn't happen again."

"Roman I'm... I'm sorry. Truly this time."

Roman froze for a few moments before he patted the piano bench as he slid over, leaving room for Logan.

"You were correct in your previous statement about me not knowing how hard one has to work to be a talented actor. I saw how passionate you are about this show, about your performance - how dedicated you are to your craft.

And I'm sorry. My statement was ignorant, and I wish I could revoke my words. But I can't, so I can only offer my sincerest apologies and hope you can accept them."

"Thanks, Logan," Roman said with a soft smile. A genuine one, not one of the cocky ones Roman often flashes around campus. One very few get to actually see. "I'm sorry I called you impersonal, or whatever. I was just angry."

"You had every right to be."

"We're not so different, you and I," Roman said with a cheeky grin. "We hold similar fervor, we just fan different flames. I saw that spark in your eyes on Monday. You're passionate in your own way. I admire that. Plus, you're super smart and have a gorgeous face. How lucky am I to get _you_ as a soulmate?"

"I admire your passion and dedication, as well," Logan said as he glanced away, feeling his face heat up again.

Roman smiled, and when Logan looked back at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So, you play piano?" Logan asked.

"Yep. And guitar. And drums. And french horn and violin."

"Wow. How did you manage to learn all those?"

"French horn I learned in my school's band and violin in the orchestra. Piano, guitar, and drums I taught myself by saving up money washing cars and buying discounted instruments online."

"Incredible," Logan whispered. Now it was Roman's turn to blush. "And you can sing and act. Now who's the lucky one?"

"Still me," Roman grinned. "But thank you," he added softly as he glanced away.

"Will you play me something?"

"Happily. Any requests?"

"One of your favorites."

Roman thought for a moment before placing his hands on the keys. He started singing in that low, beautiful voice Part of Your World.

"You're magnificent," Logan said as Roman took his hands off the keys. Roman's blush returned.

"Thank you."

"So you like Disney?"

"I _love_ Disney," Roman grinned. "Do you?"

"I have never seen a Disney movie. I never watched much TV growing up. My parents told me it would hinder my studies," Logan said. "I've seen parts whenever Emile watches them in the apartment, and I'm familiar with a few songs I've heard over the years, but I can not say if I like Disney or not."

"Never seen Disney?" Roman gasped. "Come over to mine and Remy's apartment tomorrow. I'll kick him out for the day, and we can binge Disney movies. I'll show you all the classics."

"I think I could enjoy that," Logan said as he made the mental note to finish his assignment tonight so he had free time tomorrow.

"It's a date?" Roman asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's a date. I'll let you continue practicing, now. I have schoolwork I need to do, anyways," Logan said as he stood up.

"I'll see you later, Specs."

"Goodbye, Roman."

"...Wait, Logan?" Roman asked once Logan was at the door.

"Yes?"

"Do... do the others know about me yet?" Roman asked so softly Logan almost didn't hear him.

"I'll tell them about you tonight. I promise," Logan said. "I'll text you what they say about meeting you."

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan nodded and turned to leave, the sound of the piano and Roman's beautiful voice fading as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> My tumblr is @imlovethomassanders


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience for this chapter!

Logan had been too worried about Roman and his eyes to talk to Patton and Virgil. It had been two weeks since they last video called, and Patton and Virgil were getting worried. For the first few days, Logan said he was sick. Then he had a lot of homework, then he had a migraine, then he had to study, then he had to help Emile with studying, or whatever excuse he could think of. He knew Patton and Virgil didn't buy it, but he was grateful they didn't push him.

Patton: How are you feeling today sweetie?  
Virgil: think you can talk to us today?  
Logan: I'm in the apartment elevator. As soon as I get home I will turn on my laptop and call you.  
Patton: !!!! :D <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Emile wasn't home yet, so Logan assumed he was still out with Remy. He went to his bedroom and opened his laptop, and a video call request popped up as soon as Logan came online.

"Hello-"

"LOGAN YOUR _EYES!!_ " Patton exclaimed, Virgil wincing next to him. "Who?? When?? Where??"

Um, a couple weeks ago," Logan admitted. "We... had a bit of a rough start."

"You okay, Logan?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, things are getting better. We actually have a date tomorrow."

Patton squealed. "Oh, when can we meet them?? I can't _wait_ to meet them!!"

Logan texted Roman that they were excited to meet him. Even though Virgil waited to meet Logan in person, that wait was only a couple days. Since Patton and Virgil probably wouldn't be able to meet Roman in person until the end of the semester, they decided to video call tomorrow.

Logan got to Roman's apartment a little before noon, and Remy was already gone. Roman said he wasn't too upset about being kicked out, since he got to use this as an excuse to go see Emile. Logan remembered Emile being particularly giddy as he left.

Logan was surprised when Roman pulled him into a hug as soon as the door opened.

"Hello," he said, muffled against Roman's chest. He prayed his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"It's wonderful to see you," Roman said as he let go of Logan. "I made tea. Do you like tea?"

He started talking again before Logan got a chance to respond.

"Oh, I'm so excited. You're going to _love_ these. Which ones do you want to watch first?" Roman asked as he shoved a mug into Logan's hands.

"Show me your favorites."

Roman beamed.

A relaxing afternoon passed into evening. Roman and Logan had spent much of the time poking fun at inconsistencies in the movies, or Logan holding back laughter as Roman dramatically sang along to the songs.

Logan's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Patton and Virgil are almost back to their dorm. They will be ready to call us when they arrive."

"Oh, wonderful!" Roman said.

Their moods had been so playful, it was easy to notice Roman's mood shift as his leg started shaking.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine," Roman said, but winced when his voice cracked.

"There is no need to worry," Logan said as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and Roman paused the movie. "I know they are very excited to meet you."

Roman gave him a grateful smile as Logan clicked the "Accept Call" button.

The few moments it took for the video to load dragged on for what felt like _forever_ before the image of two men appeared on screen, one with pale skin and dark hair and the other covered in freckles with golden curls.

Roman's breath hitched at how _absolutely gorgeous_ they were.

"Ohmygosh! Hello!!" the curly one exclaimed with a giant grin. "I'm Patton! It's so so wonderful to finally meet you!"

"Hey," the other one said, not nearly as energetic. "I'm Virgil."

"I'm Roman Kingsley. I'm so glad to finally meet my soulmates," Roman said as he flashed a grin. "And may I just say, that you two are two of the most beautiful beings I have ever been blessed enough to see."

Patton squealed in delight as he grabbed Virgil's hand while Virgil's cheeks grew a dark shade of red.

Conversation followed easily for them, and all of Roman's worries melted away. Roman glanced over to see Logan looking at him with eyes softer than he'd ever seen before. Roman smiled back and took Logan's hand and the two turned their attention back towards Patton and Virgil.

They were all so incredible. Roman swore he was in love.

*

"Logan?" Roman asked. He was laying on the couch with his head resting on Logan's lap. It was late Saturday night, and the two were exhausted after spending most of the day unpacking boxes. Roman and Emile were switching places so they could each live with their soulmates (Emile made sure he and Logan kept in touch - plus, double dates with them were now a common occurrence).

"Hm?" Logan hummed as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair.

"How long until winter break?"

"Thirty more days, dear."

It had been almost two months since Roman and Logan first met. And since Roman had met Patton and Virgil, too, he had been counting the days until he would finally get to see them in person.

"That's too long."

"I know."

Roman reached for Logan's hand that wasn't in his hair, but he didn't take it. Instead he just held his hand out for Logan to grab. Roman had been prepared to move at a fairly fast pace once he met his soulmates, but Logan clearly wanted to take it slow. So Roman was patient and let Logan set the pace. It took a couple weeks for Logan to hold his hand in public, a couple weeks more for Logan to cuddle with him. Some days, Logan didn't feel like being touched at all, so they'd sit in the same room on different chairs, just enjoying each other's company.

"Not that I'm not content with you," Roman quickly added. Logan opened his mouth to speak but Roman didn't notice. "I'm so unbelievably happy when I'm with you. Though I'm excited to meet Pat and Virge, you make me so much happier than I ever imagined I could be-"

"I know, Roman. I'm excited to see them, too."

Roman smiled up at him as he squeezed Logan's hand.

"...You're gorgeous," Roman said softly as he gazed up at Logan. Logan's face tinted pink as he glanced away.

"I-... you-... Thank you," Logan managed to stammer as he looked back at Roman, letting go of his hand just to run his hand down the side of Roman's face. "...May I kiss you?"

Roman's eyes widened as he sat up. "Are you sure? Because if so, then yes. Absolutely yes. But I don't want you to feel rushed or-"

"I want to, Roman," Logan assured, a tad embarrassed. Roman gave him a gentle smile as he placed a hand on Logan's cheek. He leaned in slightly but let Logan close the gap. Roman sighed happily as his eyes fluttered closed. He went to raise his other hand to Logan's cheek but Logan' separated, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Are you okay?"

Logan nodded. "That was... really nice."

Roman smiled.

"Can I... Can I kiss you again?"

Roman nodded as he placed his hands back on Logan's cheeks. This time Logan placed his hand on the back of Roman's neck to pull him just a bit closer, not that Roman minded. Logan was the one to pull back first again, but only for a couple seconds before he pulled Roman back to him.

Roman kept the kiss slow and soft as Logan's hands held tightly on him, firm grip trying to pull them as close together as he could. Roman moved his arms around Logan's waist, aiding in pushing together. Soft gasps were escaping them both as their chests were pressed together.

The next time Logan pulled away, he just wrapped his arms around Roman and buried his head into the crook of Roman's neck. Roman smiled as he placed a kiss onto the side of Logan's head while rubbing soothing circles on his back.\

"Roman, I... I think that I... I0" Logan huffed out a frustrated sigh as he struggled to finish his sentence, his grasp around Roman tightening.

"I know, Logan," Roman assured him with a smile. "I know. Me, too."

*

Roman groaned and shut his laptop. He had done enough school work for tonight. Probably.

He ran his hands over his face. His eyes stung slightly from staring at a bright screen for so long in the dark room. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see it was already nine o'clock. Logan had gone out to attend some seminar for extra credit, not that he needed it. With Roman no longer tapping away at the keyboard, he noticed the light pattering of rain.

He pushed his chair away from his desk and fell onto his bed, reaching for his phone. He didn't know when Logan would be back, but he hoped it would be soon. The apartment got lonely when he wasn't around.

Roman was about to text the group chat to see how Patton and Virgil were doing when he got a phone call from the emo nightmare himself.

Surprised, but in no way complaining, he happily tapped the answer button.

"Hello, my darling. How are-"

"Roman," Virgil gasped out, and Roman was immediately worried. He sat up in the bed, mind racing with what could be wrong. Was he hurt? "I'm sorry. This is so stupid, but Patton's not at the dorm and- Oh, it's getting late I shouldn't have called I'm sorry-"

"Virgil," Roman interrupted. Virgil was already breathing heavy - Roman didn't want him to work himself up even more. "What's wrong, dove?"

"It's stupid," Virgil muttered.

"Virgil."

"...It's storming. And thunderstorms make my anxiety spike."

As if on cue, Roman heard a loud clap of thunder in the background followed by a sharp intake of breath from Virgil.

"That's not stupid," Roman said, affection dripping in his voice. "Just focus on my voice, dove. Follow my breathing."

Roman took a few deep breaths, listening as Virgil followed, and his breathing eventually grew steadier.

"Perfect. You're doing wonderful."

Roman led Virgil through breathing a bit longer until Virgil's breathing was back to normal.

"Thanks, Roman," Virgil said quietly.

"Of course, darling. I'll always be here for you, to protect or comfort. Whatever ails you, I'll work to destroy it."

"Sap."

Roman couldn't help but smile. The sound of rustling blankets came through the phone.

"...Hey, Ro?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you, um, sing for me?" Virgil asked quietly. A large grin grew on Roman's face, his heart burning with so much love for the man on the other end of the phone that it almost hurt.

"Of course I can."

Roman started to sing softly all the love songs he knew, anything he thought could even begin to portray how much he was already in love with him.

"I wish you were here," Virgil said, his soft voice making it evident he was getting sleepy. "So your voice wasn't muddled by the phone."

"I wish I was there, too. To hold you and let you know that as long as I'm around, nothing is going to harm you. Not even thunder."

Virgil chuckled softly.

"I wish you could hold me."

"And I will, love," Roman said earnestly. "As soon as I can."

Virgil yawned.

"Sing me to sleep?"

"Anything you need, Virgil."

*

Fluffball <3: Everyone get on video call!!

Roman shook Logan's shoulder, who was sitting by him, to get his attention. He showed Logan the text and Logan grabbed his laptop.

"Hey sweeties!" Patton said the same time Virgil said "'Sup."

"Hello, dearests," Roman said the same time Logan said "Salutations."

"So we all agreed to get together the first couple weeks before Christmas so we could still go see our families on the holidays, right?" Patton started, smile wide in excitement.

"Yes, Patton." Logan said.

"Well, I found a place in my home town we could rent for those weeks. So we can spend the time by ourselves instead of making our schedule around my parents," Patton said sheepishly. "If we all pitch in, I know we could afford it."

"That sounds incredible, Pat," Roman answered with a large smile. Patton's grin grew wider.

"I'll email y'all the details."

*

Roman was shaking his leg as Logan drove. He was finally, _finally,_ after far too many months, on his way to see Patton and Virgil.

"There's nothing to worry about," Logan assured him. "They are both very fond of you. Just... be prepared for a really big Patton hug when you walk through the door."

Roman was looking forward to it.

Roman knew Patton and Virgil almost as well as he knew Logan due to the constant texts and video calls, though that could never compare to finally being able to see his darling soulmates in person.

Logan held Roman's hand as they walked up the path to the front door. He didn't have time to knock before the door flew open and Logan was pulled inside, yanking Roman in with him.

"Roman!!" Roman heard someone shout before they threw themself into his arms. "Oh my gosh it's so wonderful to finally meet you in _person_!"

Roman pulled back to see Patton looking up at him, absolutely beaming. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Virgil and Logan hugging while exchanging "I missed you"s, but right now all he wanted was to focus on the little puffball in his arms.

"Hello, dear," Roman said with a large smile as he pulled Patton back to him. Patton let out a loud squeal of laughter as Roman picked him up and spun him around.

"I can not express how ecstatic I am to finally hold you," Roman said as he put Patton down, taking the opportunity to cover his face in kisses. "My dear, my darling, my love, I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember, and _oh,_ how _gorgeous_ you are in person."

Patton's face was very red as Roman finished talking, Logan and Virgil watching in amusement. Roman panicked for a moment, thinking he had gone too far, but Patton just threw his arms back around Roman and pressed kisses to his cheek.

"You're so _sweet_! I'm so happy you're here," Patton said as he pulled back.

Virgil gently placed a hand on Patton's arm, and he let out a little "oh" before stepping aside, turning his attention to Logan.

"Logan! I've missed you!" Patton exclaimed as he threw his arms around Logan, but quickly pulled away once he remembered Logan's occasional aversion to being touched. But Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, and Patton smiled before hugging him again.

"I've missed you, too."

"Uh, hey, Roman," Virgil said a bit sheepishly as Patton turned to Logan.

"Hello, Virgil," Roman said with a grin as he stepped closer. There were a couple of moments of silence, then Virgil threw his arms around Roman and Roman quickly reciprocated, placing a hand on Virgil's back and pressing him against his chest.

"It's lovely to finally see you, darling," Roman whispered as Virgil took a shaky breath and hid his face in the crook of Roman's neck. "I'm here now. It's okay."

"We're all together!" Patton squealed happily as he wrapped his arms around the two of them, and Roman felt Virgil smile against his skin.

Roman gave Logan an expectant smile, holding out his hand for Logan to take. And when he did, Roman pulled him into the group hug.

"It's really nice to finally be with all of you," Virgil muttered against Roman, voice cracking just slightly. Roman tightened his arm around him.

"It is," Patton beamed. "I'm so happy."

*

Roman groaned as he stood up off the couch and stretched his arms up, hearing his bones pop in the process. The four of them had gone out to eat that night, and it had been pure magic. It wasn't a particularly grand place, just a small diner around the corner, but the four of them being in the same place for the first time was just _wonderful_. Roman could put his arm around Patton, or reach over to take Logan or Virgil's hands. The way the four of them clicked together so naturally made Roman feel like he was walking on air.

Oh, how lucky he was to be blessed with soulmates.

When they got home, they had put a movie on the TV. But after a long day of travelling, Logan and Roman didn't last half the movie. When Roman woke up, Virgil had also fallen asleep and Patton was gone, but Roman could hear humming in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, sweetie," Patton said as Roman walked in. "I'm making tea, would you like some?"

Roman nodded as he reached out towards Patton but hesitated. Patton then gently grabbed his arm and pulled Roman towards him.

"You don't have to worry about me. I always want cuddles," Patton sighed happily as he rested his head on Roman's chest. "You don't have to ask."

"But what if one day you don't-"

"Then I'll make sure to tell you. Though there's never been a day in my life I didn't want hugs."

Roman rested his cheek on Patton's fluffy hair and sighed. "I... I'm honestly sort of relieved. Obviously I'm not upset about Logan's boundaries, but..."

"You can tell me, honey," Patton urged as he tightened his grip around Roman. "It's alright."

"It's just... I've been fighting my insecurities for as long as I can remember. And physical affection just makes me feel better, I guess. It makes me feel secure and wanted," Roman said, voice getting softer from embarrassment. "And when I feel like I need it but Logan doesn't want to be touched, I just keep my mouth shut on how I'm feeling to not make him feel guilty."

"I get it," Patton said as he stepped back to cup Roman's face. "Virgil's the same way. Less often than Logan, but the same.

But I don't think you should hide how you're feeling from Logan. He'd feel bad you felt the need to hide from him. I just know he would want to know so he could find a way to help you. He loves you, Roman."

Roman huffed a bit as he pulled away from Patton to sit on the counter.

"But I don't want him to think I'm trying to pressure him."

"I know, I know. Roman... I get sad often. For no real reason in particular, sometimes. And physical affection helps me feel better, too. And just like Logan with you, Virgil is usually more than happy to help me. But for a while I, too, felt like I needed to keep it to myself because I didn't want to bother him."

"And?"

"He figured out, and he told me to tell him whenever I'm feeling sad. And we've found other ways. I'll sit next to him and we'll watch cat videos, or he'll show me his favorite music. Sometimes he'll say he can handle a little bit of touching and he lets me hold his hand or rest my head on his shoulder. But nothing is going to get better if you keep it to yourself."

Roman ducked his head as Patton gingerly pushed hair away from his face.

"Yeah, you're right," Roman said quietly. Patton pressed a kiss to his cheek. A smile grew on Roman's face. "And one day, we'll all live together, and we'll all balance each other out and love each other in our different ways. We'll never be more than a name call away from all the affection we need. Plus, while I'm here with you, I'll always be more than happy to give you lots and lots of attention."

Patton returned his soft smile as he cupped Roman's cheek. The two gazed at each other for a moment before connecting their lips, pulling the other towards them as close as they could.

The kiss was so incredibly soft. The two had to break apart for a moment just because their smiles grew so big, but they immediately reconnected their lips. It was gentle, just like Patton. Roman couldn't help but melt against him, promising himself that he was going to get as many Patton kisses as he could in his lifetime.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle another semester away from you," Patton said with a melancholy smile as they parted. Roman kissed him.

"Only a couple more years, darling. Then I'll be all yours."

*

Over the following days, Roman had the three of his loves in arms reach at all times. He could finally cuddle Patton against him or wrap Virgil tightly in his arms (and he'd never get tired of holding Logan). But the bliss couldn't last forever, and the day for them to leave for the holidays arrived.

Logan and Patton didn't have a far drive at all considering they were already in their hometown. Virgil had a good few hours, but Roman had to drive to the airport to get home, meaning he had to get up early in the morning and leave significantly sooner than the others.

"I'll see you soon, Specs," Roman said with a sad smile.

Logan met Roman halfway for a kiss. "See you soon."

Patton had been holding back tears all morning. But when Roman pulled him into a tight hug, he couldn't help that a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"Hey now, it's okay, darling. We'll see each other again soon. I lo- I'll miss you."

Patton's eyes widened and Roman tried not to wince at his slip up. But Patton gently placed a hand on Roman's cheek and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you," Patton whispered. Roman kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

They shared one more brief kiss before Patton let him go.

"I'll bring your bag out for you," Virgil said and walked out the door before Roman could say anything.

Roman gave one last goodbye to Patton and Logan and followed his other love.

"Call me when you land," Virgil said. "Want to make sure your plane didn't crash."

Virgil put Roman's suitcase in his trunk and slammed it shut. He wasn't looking at Roman.

"And drive safe. I know you like to play your music loud but _be careful_."

"I will."

"Well, um. I guess this is goodbye," Virgil said, staring at the ground.

"...Please look at me, darling."

Virgil huffed but slowly lifted his head, showing his red cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Oh, my dear," Roman said as Virgil let him pull him into a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll see each other again soon."

"I know," Virgil muttered into Roman's shirt. Virgil pulled away slowly, then placed his hands on Roman's cheeks to pull Roman down into a kiss. Roman pulled Virgil as tightly against him as he could, wishing this didn't have to end.

"I love you," Virgil whispered, surprising Roman. But he smiled.

"I love you, too. So much."

"Call me," Virgil said as he let Roman go.

"I will."

Virgil pressed one more quick kiss to Roman's lips before walking inside. And Roman smiled.

This is going to work out perfectly, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where, oh where, could our snakey boy be? ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Patton was very, very, _very_ excited. It was finally time. They had all finished school and they were finally moving in together!!

Patton couldn't help but be giddy as he helped bring up boxes into their shared condo. While it was more expensive than getting an apartment, with four of them (hopefully five, soon!), the extra space was very much needed.

Patton was just so happy to finally have his three soulmates together. He couldn't help but constantly be hugging on one of them. While it was a bit inconvenient while they were unpacking boxes, none of them dared complain about it when Patton was pressing such soft kisses all over their faces.

When they had unpacked enough boxes to be considered livable, they all collapsed onto the mattress on the floor, their bed frame coming later that week.

"We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. We can not live off the snack cakes and cheez-itz Patton brought," Logan said.

"That's how I lived throughout high school," Virgil said.

"I can not and will not let you resume such a diet," Logan responded.

"Well tonight, I'm ordering take-out," Roman said as he pulled out his phone.

Nobody objected. They were all too tired to even think of going to buy things to cook with. And then they'd have to unpack the dishes and dear god Patton was getting exhausted just thinking about it.

Forty minutes and a bunch of Chinese take-out containers later, the four of them were back on the mattress.

"The spare room can be a studio!" Roman mused. "Logan and I can use it for our writings while you two can use it to paint."

"I am quite excited to get the bookshelves up," Logan said. "The new ones we bought are very nice."

"I'll finally have a good place to keep all my records, and- hey, Pat? Are you okay?"

Patton wiped the tears that had quietly fallen down his face.

"It's just... I'm so happy to finally have all of us in a home together."

Virgil gave him a lopsided grin and pulled him against his chest. "I promise, the feeling is mutual."

"Well... almost all of us," Roman said, a hint of sadness in his smile. Patton paused to look at all of them, their beautiful eyes along with the golden one of their unfound soulmate.

"We'll find them soon," Patton whispered. "I'm sure."

"...I wonder what they'll think," Virgil muttered into Patton's hair. "When they find out that the four of us have been together for a while."

"I pray they're not alone," Roman muttered as he moved to spoon Vigil, reaching for Logan over Patton. "We've been so lucky to find each other..."

"It accomplishes nothing to fret over it," Logan said as he turned on his side beside Patton and took Roman's hand. "We will meet them when the time is right."

"I know," Patton huffed as he leaned against Logan. "But I can't help but be impatient."

"I wonder what they're like," Roman mused.

"Lovely. Amazing. Perfect," Patton suggested.

"Let's not set too high expectations," Logan said. "Whoever they are, they will be wonderfully flawed and wonderfully _human._ Not perfect."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that, Specs," Roman said with his cocky grin. "You all thoroughly and fantastically beat all my expectations."

Logan scoffed, but didn't feel like starting an argument.

Patton yawned, soon followed by Roman, then Virgil, then finally Logan.

"We really should put sheets on the mattress," Logan said, though made no effort to move.

"Yeah, probably," Patton sighed. No one moved.

"Okay," Virgil said after a moment as he pushed himself out of Roman's arms, causing Roman to whine at the loss. "Let's go get ready for bed. We can _not_ afford a dentist's visit for cavities so get up."

Roman groaned as he fell on his back, but eventually pushed himself up alongside Patton and Logan.

Logan did manage to persuade them to put bed sheets on the mattress, and as soon as the four of them had their arms around each other they immediately fell asleep, the busy day finally catching up to them.

*

Virgil huffed as he pulled his hoodie tighter around him. Though he had lived here for a few months now, he still wasn't used to the large crowds and today the crowd seemed worse than usual. People were touching him from all angles and he just wanted to get home.

He stared at his phone, doing his best to text Patton while watching where he was walking. He thought he was doing an okay job when he accidently hit shoulders with another pedestrian.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Virgil said as he quickly got on his knees to help pick up the things that had fallen out of the stranger's arms: a book on philosophy, a stack of notes titled "Moral and Political Philosophy", a copy of "Lord of the Flies," and a pamphlet called "How to Care for Your Royal Python."

The stranger said nothing as he pushed up his sunglasses and quickly grabbed the papers on the ground. Virgil glanced up to see sharp cheekbones and scarring on the left side of the stranger's face. He glanced back down before he could observe much closer details, not wanting to be caught staring.

He handed the last of the papers to the stranger, and the stranger walked off with a huff. Virgil, rattled by the whole encounter, now _really_ just wanted to get home.

*

"Hello!" a chorus of calls came from the living room when Virgil opened the front door. Virgil smiled as he slipped off his shoes and he heard the sound of Patton running up to him.

Patton wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil's neck and Virgil held back, grin growing larger.

Patton eventually pulled back to press a quick kiss to Virgil's lips, then leaned back to look at Virgil's face when his smile dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?" Virgil asked anxiously as his grip tightened around Patton.

"Virgil, your _eyes!_ " Patton exclaimed. That got the attention of Logan and Roman, and Virgil heard the couch shift before the two walked around the corner.

"What about them?"

Patton frowned. "You... you don't know?"

Roman gasped and Logan's eyes widened as well, and Virgil ran to the front bathroom.

His face paled when he saw what they were talking about. In the mirror, two gray eyes were staring at him.

It could've been anyone. How many people had he talked to today? The attendant at the subway, the woman he sat next to, the barista, the employees at the art store, the man he bumped into, the woman at the crosswalk-

"Virgil?" Patton asked quietly. Virgil glanced to the doorway to see the three of them looking at him with worried expressions. It was just then that Virgil realized he was struggling to breathe.

He reached for them and immediately Logan took his hands in his, guiding him to sit on the toilet lid as Logan led him through his breathing.

"I- I don't know _who_ ," Virgil said. "I never noticed anyone's eyes today. I wasn't paying attention, I-"

Roman shushed him gently as he squatted down to be eye level with Virgil. "It'll be okay, love," he assured. "We'll find them. We know they're here, in the city. I'm sure one of us will run into them soon."

Virgil just nodded as Roman ran his hand up and down Virgil's arm. He let himself lean against Roman, head resting on his shoulder, trying to ignore his running thoughts of what is their soulmate is just a tourist and they leave the city before they get to meet them, or what if it's _forever_ until they meet again because the city's population is so large and-

"Virgil, dear, you're spiraling," Logan said as he squeezed Virgil's hands, causing Virgil to blink back into focus.

"Come to the couch with us, hm?" Roman asked as he placed gentle kisses on Virgil's head.

"We'll watch your favorite movie?" Patton asked. Virgil couldn't help but smile. They were trying to distract him from his own thoughts. It wasn't easy, but a few kisses and cuddles were usually enough to at least quiet them down a bit.

"Yeah, okay."

*

It was only a few days later as Roman was rushing down the subway station steps. Today was an audition he _really_ wanted to make, so of course it was just his luck that he was almost running late. He quickly swiped his card and went through the turnstile, running towards the subway platform.

Panic rushed through him as he saw the doors closing. And in a move that he would call "brave" and Logan and Virgil would call "idiotic", he risked it. He ran towards the door and just barely made it through, though his momentum caused him to run straight into someone standing, causing them to let go of the hand rail and stumble back.

The man glared at him as he pushed Roman off, dusting off his shirt and readjusting his messenger bag.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. I didn't... mean... to..." Roman trailed off. He saw a man with a large scar down the left side of his face, sharp cheekbones, and some of the prettiest eyes he had even seen. His right eye was golden brown, while his left was Patton's green. The man's eyes widened as he watched Roman's left eye morph from his gold into Roman's own dark brown, and a large grin grew on Roman's face.

The subway started and Roman was jolted forward. His soulmate reached out and steadied him.

"Hi," Roman said breathlessly.

"...Hi."

Neither said anything for a moment when his soulmate realized he was still holding onto Roman and quickly let go.

"I'm Roman."

"I'm-"

"One of the most gorgeous men I've ever had the privilege of seeing?" Roman said, so quietly he was almost worried his soulmate didn't hear it, but the slight blush growing on his cheeks told him that he did.

"I'm Janus."

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to have finally found you."

"I believe I have a better idea than you think."

Roman flushed.

"I see you've met the others," Janus said, just a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Which one did I happen to run into that day?"

"Virgil," Roman smiled. "You met Virgil. He'll be really glad I found you. He was really freaking out about it."

"Virgil," Janus repeated quietly to himself.

"And there's Patton, the green, and Logan, the blue. Oh, you must let me bring you to the apartment, they'll _adore_ you. They'll be so excited when I tell them-"

Roman was interrupted by the subway intercom announcing its arrival to the next station. Alarm shot through Roman when he realized this was his stop, but he had something much more important to attend to _now_.

"This is your stop?" Janus asked, though it wasn't really a question. "Where are you headed?"

"An audition," Roman said as the subway came to a stop. Roman hadn't grabbed hold of the handrail and had to be yet again saved by Janus to keep from stumbling. "But it's not that important."

Janus raised his eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"I can skip. Let me take you somewhere. Have you had lunch yet? I-"

"Oh, stop," Janus said as the doors opened. He grabbed a pen from his bag and took Roman's arm, pushing up his coat sleeve to quickly write his number. "I have a job interview to go to. And even if I didn't, I would not let you sacrifice your audition for a date."

Date. _Date_. It clicked in Roman's mind that he would not be able to take this _gorgeous_ man out on _dates_ and he felt his face grow red again.

"Call me when you're finished," Janus said as he pulled Roman's coat sleeve back down.

He then proceeded to take Roman's hand in his and bend down to kiss it gingerly. "And good luck," he looked up and said with what he knew was a charming smirk. He then proceeded to nearly push Roman off the subway right before the doors closed, Leaving Roman a bit flustered and speechless on the subway platform.

*

Roman walked out of that audition room fucking _delighted_. Using his newfound excitement and adrenaline, he felt he did really well at the audition, and the director and casting director seemed to like him pretty well. He was feeling good about his chances.

But now he could _finally_ do what he truly wanted to do the whole time. He pulled out his phone and called Janus.

"Janus?" Roman asked as soon as the line was answered.

"Hello, Roman," Janus replied. And though Roman barely knew him, he could already hear the confident grin that accompanied the lilt in his voice. "Doing well?"

"Doing _fantastic_. I think it went really well. I think I really captured the intricacies of the character, and not to brag but I'm pretty sure the director loved me. She said that I- Oh. Uh. How did your interview go?"

Janus chuckled. "It went well. I'm glad to hear your audition did, as well. Care to tell me about it over tea?"

Roman was already too far gone. "I'd love that."

"I picked a spot a few blocks away from the subway station you got off. I'll text you the address. Shall I order you a drink?"

*

This cafe was not one of the quick and cheap coffee grabs Roman and Virgil would go to each morning. This one was larger, not crammed between two other buildings. It had floor to ceiling windows with hanging plants surrounding the edges. And inside, sitting at a table by the window, was Janus - sipping a cup of tea and reading.

Roman couldn't help the large grin that grew on his face when he saw Janus. The bell above the door dinged and a smile also grew on Janus' face when he looked up and saw Roman.

" _Don't screw this up, don't screw this up, don't screw this-"_

"I ordered your tea," Janus' smooth voice interrupted Roman's thoughts. "I also asked for honey. I know actors swear by it."

"Thank you," Roman smiled as he sat down, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants.

"So you're an actor?" Janus asked as he lifted his tea to his lips. Roman flashed a grin he hoped was confident as his hands gripped his pants.

"Indeed I am!" Roman said. "I have a degree in theatre and have been acting my whole life."

Roman's knuckles turned white in his lap. He was unfamiliar with nerves that weren't the exciting rush before going onstage - these nerves made his leg shake and teeth clench, no matter how hard he tried to smile his mouth into relaxation.

"What about you? What do you do?" Roman asked as he made sure his hands weren't shaking before picking up his own cup.

"I'm getting my doctorate in philosophy, but with exams coming up I'd rather not spend a second thinking about it longer than I have to. Please, I'd love to hear more about you."

Roman desperately tried to think of anything he knew about philosophy, but of course his final soulmate would major in the one class Roman had to drop in college.

"What would you like to know?"

"What about me scares you?"

Roman quickly looked up from his teacup to look at Janus' face.

"Wha- Nothing about you scares me! Why would you say that?"

"Honey, your leg has been shaking nonstop and you won't look at me."

Roman gaped as he put his cup down. Janus' face fell just a tad, and Roman wouldn't have been able to tell if he hadn't been only focusing on Janus' expression.

"It's the scar, isn't it? I know it's off putting-"

"No!" Roman exclaimed, a bit louder than he meant to. "No. Trust me, I have been taken by your beauty the moment I saw you. The scar doesn't bother me at _all_."

Janus blinked in surprise before quickly recovering.

"If not that, then what's got you scared, dear?"

Roman hesitated before sitting back in his chair.

"When I met Logan, I met up with him in a coffee shop. I then proceeded to thoroughly fuck up the entire conversation. It took two weeks before we were able to spend time together like soulmates are supposed to."

"And you didn't want to fuck up this one?" Janus asked. Roman nodded, avoiding Janus' gaze.

Roman was startled when a gloved hand reached over and gently tiled his face up. Janus was looking at him with soft eyes, juxtaposed only by the huge smirk on his face.

"Roman, honey, I don't know the situation with Logan, but when a handsome man literally falls into my arms, what else am I supposed to do but be utterly taken?"

Roman blushed, and his embarrassment only grew when he chased after the hand that Janus took off his face. Janus chuckled and took Roman's hand across the table.

"The man the universe just gave me then proceeds to compliment me then offers to drop _everything_ to spend time with me? How sweet. Naive, and a bit foolish, but so incredibly sweet."

Janus ran his thumb over Roman's knuckles the whole time. He leaned in across the table, and Roman couldn't help but follow.

"Trust me, dear Roman. Beautiful, courteous Roman. You don't have to worry about me."

And Roman was already gone.

*

Virgil was just lounging on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr when Patton got the phone call from Roman. He was going to bring their final soulmate to their home.

The first thing Virgil felt was _relief_. Relief that he hadn't screwed up, and that he hadn't missed the chance to find their final piece.

The second thing Virgil felt was joy. The three of them were ecstatic as Patton and Logan quickly tried to tidy up the apartment. Finally, after so many years of waiting, they were finally going to see them - they were _on their way to their home_.

The last thing Virgil felt was, unsurprisingly, anxiety. What if their final soulmate didn't like him? What if he somehow screwed up the introductions and their soulmate decided they didn't want anything to do with him? It didn't matter that Virgil had done this three times prior - meeting new people always stressed Virgil out, especially when the person was so _important_.

After what felt like an eternity (but was probably only twenty minutes), they heard the lock on the front door click. Patton reached for both Logan and Virgil's hands and squeezed them, and Virgil didn't know if it was to calm him or Patton himself.

Roman walked in with a wide smile on his face, and the man who followed behind him made Virgil's breath hitch.

He was even more gorgeous than Virgil remembered from the day they had run into each other. Here, Virgil could truly appreciate his features. And with no sunglasses to cover his eyes, Virgil got to watch as his eye faded from green, then blue, and finally into his own light brown.

Virgil couldn't help but glance over to Patton and Logan. Their eyes were both now only green and blue respectively, and Virgil felt a wave of fondness tighten in his chest. Their eyes were so perfect, so _them_. Part of Virgil knew he'd miss seeing his partners' eyes in each other, but most of him now was just in love with how _beautiful_ they were.

Roman closed the door behind them.

"So this is-"

Before Roman could finish speaking, Patton cried out an "Oh!" and launched himself at the unsuspecting man, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

The man was startled, and awkwardly patted Patton's back, but did nothing to push him away.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Patton was crying. Their soulmate's mouth twitched up in a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Patton reluctantly let go of their soulmate and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm Patton."

"Janus."

"Logan." Logan stepped forward and held out his hand. Janus shook it while Roman bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was an odd time to be so practical, Virgil thought, but another fond wave washed through him because that's just how Logan _was_.

Janus then looked over at Virgil.

"I've met you."

"Yeah, um. Sorry about that. Running into you I mean," Virgil said and immediately winced. Janus raised an eyebrow.

"Come sit!" Patton said as he ushered the four of them into the living room. "I'll make coffee! Or tea. Or cocoa. Which do you like, Janus?"

*

Virgil watched as Janus placed his now empty tea mug on a coaster. He couldn't help but watch him, even if it made him feel extremely creepy. He was a bit overwhelmed from the suddenness of everything, so he wasn't speaking very much. Janus didn't seem to mind as he conversed with the others.

Virgil could tell the others (and himself, if he was being honest) already adored Janus. With his smooth voice and sharp wit, it was easy to be captivated.

Patton, who was sitting in between Janus and Virgil on the couch, heard Virgil's stomach grumbled once the afternoon started to meld into evening. With all the excitement earlier in the day, Virgil had forgotten to eat lunch and hadn't thought about it until now.

After shoving a granola bar in Virgil's hands, Patton offered to pick up food from a nearby restaurant. Logan went with him, and Virgil graciously let Roman lead the conversation.

"I just prefer the more classic musicals of Broadway," Janus said with a wave of his hand as he reclined into the couch. "Many of the new musicals are too poppy for me."

"Even so, the new ones are so good!" Roman said as he leaned forward in his chair. Virgil himself leaned against the arm of the couch, waiting for a moment he felt comfortable interjecting. "Modern musicals may not have the same charm as the classics, but that doesn't make the music or script any less enjoyable."

"Don't even get me started on the Hollywood takeover of Broadway," Janus said. "I am so tired of these musical adaptations of movies. We need to stop letting film companies take the theatres and give chances to new playwrights and original stories."

"That... you're mostly right on. But the Mean Girls musical has some bops."

Janus opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Roman's phone ringing. By the scowl on Roman's face, Virgil knew he was going to decline, but then Roman hesitated.

"I don't mind if you take the call," Janus assured him. Roman gave him a grateful smile and answered it just before the final ring.

As Roman went to take the call in the bedroom, Virgil tried to quell the anxiety rising in him. It must've been important for Roman to have answered it at this time. Virgil hoped it wasn't an emergency. Maybe it was Remus calling him just to propose another crazy scheme of his - Roman could never ignore his brother. But it also could've been a phone call bearing bad news - Something happened to Remus, or Remy, or Emile, or something else terrible that would warrant Roman to interrupt his time with his new soulmate-

"Are you alright?" Janus asked, snapping Virgil from his spiraling thoughts. Virgil grimaced but gave him a smile anyways.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought for a moment."

Janus looked Virgil up and down, making Virgil squirm under his gaze.

"Do I frighten you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Virgil said. He sighed and turned more towards Janus. "I'm sorry. I just get inside my own head and freak out sometimes. You've been nothing but wonderful this whole time. I'm sor-"

"You don't have to apologize if you're anxious, Virgil," Janus said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Virgil gaped for a moment. While of course the others accepted his anxiety, it took a bit of a learning curve for them to get used to it. No one had immediately told him before that they didn't mind.

"But I shouldn't be," Virgil eventually huffed, sitting up straighter and just a bit closer to Janus. "We're supposedly made for each other - I know we're going to get along so why does my brain tell me I'm going to mess it up?"

"That's what anxiety does, babe."

Virgil barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So let me ask again now. Are you alright?"

Virgil thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. For real this time."

Janus opened his arms, and Virgil graciously accepted.

"I'm so happy we found you," Virgil murmured into Janus' chest as Janus wrapped his arms securely around Virgil. "I had been so worried these last few days - worried that we'd never find you again, or that it'd be years-"

"You don't need to worry anymore," Janus said with a smile. "I'm right here where you need me."

The bedroom door opened, and Virgil automatically went to sit up, but Janus gently coaxed him into leaning against his side - not tightly enough to force him, just enough to show him that it's fine, and Virgil reminded himself that neither Janus or Roman would judge him.

Roman smiled when he saw the two of them, but his eyes were heavy and Janus and Virgil frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Virgil asked. "Who called?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry, my little stormcloud. It was just audition results from the one last week. I didn't make the callback."

"Oh, Roman. I'm so sorry," Virgil said. He sat away from Janus, who moved to encourage him back, but stopped once Virgil waved Roman over. Roman immediately moved to sit between them, laying his head on Virgil's shoulder as Virgil held him and Janus took his hands, running his thumbs over Roman's knuckles.

"You'll make one of them someday. You're so talented." Virgil assured him.

"It's so hard to get started," Roman sighed. "They're more likely to cast people they know, but how are they going to know me if I never get casted?"

"The people that ignore your talents aren't worth your time anyway," Janus said. "If they're more focused on relations rather than talent, that's not a production you want to be associated with."

Roman gave him a weak smile and went to sit up straight.

"Don't let me burden you both with my dilemmas this joyous night," Roman said. "Please, continue telling me about your classes, Janus."

Janus just sighed. "I just told Virgil not to be ashamed of his anxiety. You, Roman, do not need to be ashamed of being disappointed.

"I hate to bother you-"

"You're not bothering me, nor Virgil I'm sure. There's no shame in seeking comfort when you need it," Janus leaned closer to Roman. "I want you to take care of yourself. No bottling up feelings, okay?"

Roman nodded.

"Good."

Janus sat up straight.

"Also, if you'd like, I'd be happy to help you with your monologues and scenes. I myself used to do theatre work."

Roman's face lit up again. "Oh really?"

Janus nodded.

Virgil was almost as happy as Roman to hear it. While of course he and Logan and Patton helped Roman when they could, Virgil knew they weren't exactly the best scene partners to work with.

"I would love that. Is there a chance I could also get you to sing for me, my star?"

It was Janus' turn to blush, and with that Roman seemed to have gained his confidence again as he sat up to tease Janus, who snapped at him in return, but his smile showed it held no real malice.

Virgil rested his chin on Roman's shoulder as the two quipped back and forth. Logan and Patton got back home shortly after. Janus encouraged Roman to tell Logan and Patton what happened over the phone, and two of them took no time to comfort him.

Once dinner was done, Patton was insistent on making Roman's favorite red velvet cupcakes.

"You don't have to put in that trouble for me," Roman had said.

"Your smile is worth it," Patton replied. Roman had gone a deep red and couldn't muster up any further protests.

It was cramped in the kitchen. Virgil was sitting on the counter, mostly just handing utensils to who needed it, while Patton and Janus made batter. Logan had started on frosting while Patton insisted that Roman did need to help - these were for him, after all! So Roman floated from person to person, stealing hugs and kisses where he could get it.

Patton booped some batter onto Janus' nose and kissed it off, which had been too adorable to process.

Virgil watched as Roman made the rounds into Janus' arms. Janus was the only one tall enough to be eye level with Roman. Roman's expression turned from blissed to thoughtful to hesitant. Janus, ever intuitive, knew what he was thinking and leaned in to press a quick, chaste kiss to Roman's lips. Roman's smile grew wide and his cheeks grew red as he rested his forehead on Janus'

Virgil himself could feel his heart swelling with happiness. He watched as Logan and Janus were able to discuss and debate about far more things than the rest of them could understand. Janus and Roman were able to throw clever nicknames at each other, their sharp wits bouncing off the other's. Janus was able to make Patton grow blushy and giggly almost as fast as Roman, using that smooth lilt in his voice to fluster him almost immediately.

Then Janus thought back to their brief time together on the couch - when strong arms held him tightly and grounded him, letting him know that he was safe - and Virgil knew that they were finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with the story all the way to the end. I really appreciate it <3  
> I hope you all enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@imlovethomassanders](https://imlovethomassanders.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
